EL ESCRITO PROHIBIDO
by X0o-KhareHchaN-o0X
Summary: Nii-chan… lo más horrible que pudo haberme pasado… pasó. Y ahora me encuentro a completa merced de este viejo pervertido gay!" Esto es lo que pasa cuando Akihiko descubre un escrito prohibido, realizado por nada más y nada menos que Takahashi Misaki!
1. Chapter 1

**El ****escrito prohibido!**

**By: Wen_ale**

Nii-chan… lo más horrible que pudo haberme pasado… pasó. Y ahora me encuentro a completa merced de este viejo pervertido gay, que es mi casero, mi sensei…. Mi amante… Y EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA!

**Horas atrás….**

Misaki se encontraba calmadamente aspirando el inmenso living del departamento, todo andaba bien, Usagi-san no se encontraba en casa así que estaba de lo más tranquilo, sin ningún besito indecoroso, o una ataque sorpresa de caricia, o abrazos asfixiantes que no paraban en solo abrazos, si se llega a entender. El escritor tuvo que asistir (ser llevado a la fuerza) a una junta para su siguiente libro, dándole la suficiente libertad al joven Takahashi a terminar los deberes domésticos que rara vez terminaba completamente en un día debido a las interrupciones de su "amado" sensei.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro, termino su limpieza en el living dirigiéndose al armario para guardar la aspiradora. Miro fijamente a su alrededor. Valla problema, en realidad no tenia nada más que hacer. Aspiro todos los pisos de cada habitación, sacudió cada mueble de la casa, organizo todos los papeles que el descuidado escritor dejaba por todo el departamento y sobre el escritorio, acomodo cada oso de felpa perteneciente a la colección de Usami, había limpiado las peceras donde se encontraba el marimo y las anguilas que su excéntrico amante insistió adquirir, valla a saber Dios para que, hasta le puso nombre a los objetos de la cocina, después de las incontables veces que usagi había terminado con la existencia de un sin fin de utensilios, sobresaliendo vasos y tazas.

No había más que hacer… Todo estaba hecho, valla que llegaba a extrañar a su molesto compañero en esos momentos… se quedo pensativo unos segundos y con pasos vacilantes se dirigió a su habitación y como si de un pecado imperdonable se tratase, entro y aseguro la puerta sigilosamente saco una caja que guardaba debajo de su cama y de esta comenzó a sacar todas las novelas BL que le había regalado su amante… algo sonrojado comenzó a ojear algunas, y después de pocos momentos, de la misma caja extrajo una practica computadora portátil y apagando la luz se acomodo en la cama abriendo el ordenador. Después de unos cuantos clics se abrió un documento titulado como "Prohibido leer"

Comenzó a teclear rápidamente sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, su seño estaba fruncido, sus ojos reflejaban una concentración absoluta, después de unas horas de escribir sin descanso, el jovencito se levanto para ir al baño, dando un portazo a la puerta de su habitación.

-Ah, Misaki… yo…eh? no me escucho?- El escritor fue ignorado por el universitario… -mmm… que estaba haciendo que no me ha escuchado cuando llegue?

No pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad el Usami menor entro sigiloso a la habitación de su pequeño amante buscando la causa de su aislamiento del mundo por tanto tiempo…

-Porque están apagadas las luces?- pensó encendiendo la luz dándole la imagen de todas sus majestuosas obras BL regadas por la habitación, sonrió de lado, así que el pequeño al fin se había dado por vencido- pensó con una risita irresistible saliendo de sus labios. Pero algo sobre la cama llamo su atención, sin hacerse del rogar contra aquello, se acerco y alzo el ordenador ante si, viendo que mantenía a su adorado Misaki tan entretenido.- Hump… ya veo... con que… el pequeño quiere aprender de la materia… bueno, para eso Takahiro me asigno como su… sensei, no?-

Por otro lado, el joven Takahashi salía del baño encaminándose a su recamara mientras se frotaba el cuello con su mano izquierda ladeando un poco la cabeza, parpadeo rápidamente, cuando se percato que Suzuki-san ya no se encontraba en el sofá, donde él lo había dejado… eso quería decir….

-Usagi-san! Llegaste? – grito Misaki, esperando escuchar la voz del escritor. Pero no recibió respuesta, extrañado corrió a la habitación de Usami pero no encontró a nadie ahí, extrañamente, Suzuki-san ya estaba en su lugar en la cama de Akihiko, bajo las escaleras buscando en la cocina en el living y hasta en el armario de osos. Paso de nuevo arriba y se asomo a su cuarto, pero todo estaba igual…

Respiro hondo con algo de miedo, juraría que Suzuki-san estaba ahí cuando el limpio, y no le llevo al cuarto de Usami…

La puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso al escritor que llevaba consigo una bolsa del supermercado. Misaki al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose luego cerrando al tiempo, se asomo por las escaleras encontrando al joven amo dirigirse a la cocina.

Cuando lo vio, rápidamente entro a su habitación recogiendo todo lo que había regado, y dejando la enorme caja de nuevo bajo su cama, y protegida de curiosos, para dirigirse a su amante que aun estaba en la cocina.

-Hace cuanto llegaste- le dijo Misaki con ojos retadores al escritor

-Hace rato, pero fui al supermercado por algo que necesitaba… para la nueva novela- contesto mirando de reojo al pequeño castaño.

-¿Y porque no me pediste que fuera contigo?- pregunto el menor, tratando de ocultar su reciente molestia no porque se haya ido, si no porque aunque lo negara, en verdad le gustaba ir de compras con él.

-Bueno, iremos juntos la próxima vez, además- paro un instante para voltearse por completo a Misaki y posándose justo frente a su bajita persona- No es como si te importa lo que hago o no.- le dijo secamente pasando a su lado dejándolo con la mirada perdida…

-¿Eh…?-

Se giro rápidamente para tratar de decirle algo al escritor que caminaba escaleras arriba, sin remordimiento aparente. Misaki troto al primer escalón para luego subir rápidamente las escaleras dándole alcance a Usami.

-¿Qué Hiciste hoy?-pregunto con voz temblorosa, tal parecía que la energía que llevaba se desvaneció al verlo tan cerca.

Usami sin voltear a mirarlo contesto- varias cosas-

-¿Que… clase de cosas?- pregunto ahora un poco irritado Misaki

-Solo, cosas- respondió ya estando frente a la puerta de su oficina.

-¿tienes trabajo?- le miro ya un poco más preocupado, que le estaría molestando? Usami simplemente asintió, entrando al lugar y cerrando la puerta justo en la cara de Takahashi.

En ese momento algo en su pecho se oprimió causándole un dolor agudo que se expandía por su estomago, haciendo que las manos y sus piernas temblaran un poco, bajo su mirada, y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Continuara!

N/A: Esta historia solo tiene dos capis, y si, estan cortitos! es el primer fic que hago de Junjou.... espero les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Segunda parte)**

Nii-chan, por alguna razón, esas simples palabras _"No es como si te importara ¿o no?" junto con esa actitud… _lastimaron mi corazón…

**¡El escrito prohibido!**

**By: Wen_ale**

Misaki se encontraba en su habitación, sentado sobre la cama abrazando sus piernas mientras hundía su rostro entre sus rodillas… no sabía que había hecho para que Usagi-san lo tratara de esa manera.

Aunque ya había pasado una vez, lo recordaba muy bien fue aquella vez que se molesto porque no le había dicho que… Eh? Acaso, ¿Usami estaba molesto porque aun no le confesaba sus sentimientos abiertamente?…

No… Porque, el mayor claramente le dijo que podía seguir trabajando en eso, entonces… ¡qué demonios era la razón!

Con todo el coraje que logro juntar en esos momentos de reflexión, tomo un último suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación donde minutos antes el escritor se había introducido. Miro fijamente la puerta frente a él y de un golpe la abrió; cerró sus ojos fuertemente preparándose para soltar un grito pidiendo explicaciones, pero un aura densa y abrumadora le envolvió al momento de "destapar" aquella caja de pandora.

En esa habitación donde normalmente no estaba muy ordenado, ahora era cien veces peor de lo habitual. Había botellas y latas de cerveza tiradas por doquier, colillas de cigarro junto con dichas bebidas alcohólicas, indicios de que fueron apagados con aquel líquido, el olor de la habitación era insoportable, olía como… bar de mala muerte…. No que él allá estada en uno antes… pero seguramente así olería uno. El escritorio que normalmente se encontraba atiborrado de papeles, ahora era adornado con docenas de cajetillas de cigarro y una cerveza a medio terminar derramada sobre ellas.

Y en un remoto rincón de aquel desagradable lugar…. Se encontraba Akihiko, tumbado entre aquella inmundicia, con una lata en la mano izquierda y un cigarrillo casi extinto en la otra. Misaki lo miro sorprendido y con un poco de miedo, el cual fue remplazado rápidamente con enojo. Si, enojo. ¡Ya que sería él quien tendría que limpiar todo ese desastre!

-¡Bastardo! ¡Qué demonios es este desastre! ¡Ni creas que yo limpiare todo esto! ¿¡Me estas escuchando Estúpido Usagi!- Gritaba histéricamente el pequeño acercándose al susodicho abriéndose paso entre las latas y botellas pateándolas sin piedad.

-Misaki…- Susurro Usagi con una voz que el joven Takahashi no recordaba haber escuchado jamás.

-¿¡Q-que demonios pasa contigo?-Grito al sentir la mano del escritor envolviendo su delgado brazo.

Akihiko sonrió de lado bajando su mirada evitando que el menor lograse ver su rostro.

De un golpe lo lanzo en el sofá de la habitación, que curiosamente estaba intacto de suciedad o desorden. Cosa que Misaki ni siquiera noto, ya que todo sucedía demasiado rápido como para darse cuenta.

-¿U-Usagi-san?- le llamo pasivamente, al sentir como su cuerpo era aprisionado bajo la fuerte anatomía del otro.

-Misaki….- gruño bajito el hombre, aprisionando las muñecas del chico sobre su cabeza con una de sus grandes manos, mientras la otra se introducía sigilosamente bajo su camisa.

La respiración del pequeño comenzó a acelerarse, no precisamente de la emoción o excitación.

-"¿Creíste que podrías engañarme? A _mí,_ que soy tu amo, ¿pensaste que jamás te descubriría?…. hum… que estúpido eres. Takahashi"- mascullo cruelmente el escritor.

-¿D-de que estás hablando?- Sin entender nada el chico de ojos verdes trataba de zafarse de ese agarre que le empezaba a lastimar las muñecas y comenzaba a presionar demasiado su cadera y muslos.

-Ah….

-B-basta… Usagi-san. Estas borracho déjame, por favor.- Suplicaba desesperado sintiendo los besos del escritor recorrer su cuello. Ciertamente, esa situación no le gustaba para nada, sentía miedo del escritor, miedo por la atmosfera, por la incómoda posición, por el silencio de su amante, por la circunstancia…. Porque nunca había visto así a Usagi… porque verdaderamente esa situación, de Akihiko fuera de sus cabales, le aterraba hasta hacerlo temblar.

Al notar eso el escritor paro de inmediato y con cara angustia tomo el rostro de su niño y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de su estado.

Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y llenos de lágrimas mirando la nada, sus labios temblaban del miedo al igual que sus piernas, su tez más pálida de lo normal, sus hombros inmóviles de la presión que ejercía al querer quitarse de encima a Akihiko, sus dedos estaba casi enterrados en los antebrazos del mayor. Y no paraba de susurrar algo como "Estas borracho, detente…".

-Misaki- Le llamo haciendo menos presión en su agarre.- Misaki, ¡contéstame!- le llamo de nuevo pero las lagrimas del chico no paraban de brotar al igual que de sus labios salían aquellas palabras y cada que escuchaba hablar al escritor sus dedos se enterraban con más fuerza sobre la piel de Usagi.

-¡No, no lo estoy, cálmate! Misaki… ¡Despierta! ¡No estoy borracho! ¡Misaki!- Le trataba de calmar tomando su cabeza de modo que su mirada se fijara en él.

-I…i…- Hipaba el joven girando su cabeza para mirar de frente al escritor, examinándolo por unos segundos.- I….I-

-¿I…?.- Le miraba Usagi preocupado

-¡I…IDIOTA!- Le grito dándole un puñetazo a Usami el cual pudo esquivar a penas.

- Estás bien- afirmo tanteando su rostro y su cuerpo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Por un momento pensé que iba a ser violado! ¡Enfermo! ¡Sucio! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando engañándome de esa forma? ¡Pervertido! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Viejo Gay!- Le gritaba el pequeño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras trataba de causarle mucho daño a Usagi golpeándolo con un Suzuki-san de talla mediana.

-Creí que eso era lo que tú deseabas. ¿No es así?-

-Por supuesto que no, a mi… me gusta cuando eres dulce conmigo…- Dijo bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo- Además ¿Cómo sería posible que alguien en su sano juicio quisiera ser violado? Más que eso, ¡que lo traten como un enfermo sádico! ¿Eres imbécil?-le miraba incrédulo, mientras hipaba en sollozos.

-Pero eso fue lo que escribiste- Le miro acusadoramente Akihiko.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lo leí en tu ordenador que escondes en tu habitación.- Dijo simplemente limpiando un pedazo de sofá para sentarse, mientras enciende un cigarro.

-¿¡Porque invades propiedad Privada!-

-Según tu criterio, lo que escribo es "Lo que deseo" así que, debo suponer que lo escribes es lo que deseas, ¿me equivoco?- explico, ignorando los reclamos de Misaki.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo nunca eh escrito nada parecido en mi vida!- le grito lanzándole un desafortunado libro que encontró en su camino.

-Oh, no trates de engañarme, jovencito- sonrió – se que te ha dado por escribir BL ¿o no? Últimamente cuantas novelas has leído, uh?- se burlo dando un movimiento al cigarrillo para tirar la ceniza.

-¡Eso no te incube!-totalmente sonrojado trataba de evitar la mirada directa del escritor, porque para ser sincero… ya había leído como dos veces cada una de las obras BL que él susodicho había escrito.

-Bien, entonces en vista de que, no tienes experiencia leyendo BL, eso significa, que no sabrías como describir una situación donde el "Atacante" esta ebrio y el "Pasivo" está totalmente desprotegido… no?- le dijo tirando a un lado el cigarrillo ya apagado y con pasos seductores se acerco al joven el cual al ver sus intención trato de alejarse caminando hacia atrás, pero una lata de cerveza vacía impidió que retrocediera, haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero, quedando a completa merced del "ebrio atacante".

-Veamos…- comenzó Usami hincándose frente a Misaki acorralándolo en el piso con una sonrisa lujuriosa. _–"El hombre ebrio tenia acorralado al pobre chico entre latas de cerveza."_ Es un buen comienzo, toma notas- le dijo cambiando sus tonos de voz en cada frase y realizando lo que el mismo narraba- _"El chico lo miraba con miedo en sus ojos, mientras se preguntaba -¿Qué le sucede?- El mayor lo tomo con fuerza de las muñecas besando apasionadamente los labios entre abiertos de su presa… hum… siguiendo… por el… camino de su cuello y subiendo de nuevo a la oreja"_

-U…sagi-san- sollozo Misaki retorciéndose bajo el escritor, que no paraba de narrar la situación, cosa que aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, realmente lo excitaba.

-Shhh… no puedes hablar, toma nota de lo que estoy diciendo, te ayudara bastante si quieres seguir con esto…

-P…pero… ahh- soltó en un suspiro.

Verdaderamente, esta sucumbiendo ante la pasión… Usagi era demasiado…

-Sabes. Esto se pondrá muy entretenido- sonrío el "narrador" _amarrando las muñecas del pequeño con su corbata que se encontraba colgada en la cabecera de la cama._ "_era el comienzo de una noche inolvidable para ambos…"_- dijo coquetamente tomado los labios de su niño con los propios en un beso apasionado y tosco. Definitivamente seria una noche larga….

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo era atado por unos fuertes brazos. Se soltó después de varios intentos fallidos, se vistió con su bóxer y la camisa de Usagui, que se encontraba más visible, se dirigió al baño rápidamente. Tenía demasiado sueño y cansancio, que no se decidía entre hacer el desayuno o irse a recostar un poco más con su amante. Se decidió por la cama… la verdad, no tenía sentido preparar el desayuno si su novio seguía dormido y a como fueron las cosas la noche anterior seguro no se levantaría tan fácilmente. Camino despacio hacia la habitación del escritor, pero una pequeña espina le removió la conciencia. Entro a su habitación lentamente viendo el desastre de libros regados y su notebook en la cama, aun encendida. La tomo y miro la pantalla. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, se sentó al borde de su cama y comenzó a teclear lo aprendido. Después de un corto rato dio un largo suspiro y cerro de nuevo el aparato, recogió flojamente los libros y los volvió a meter a una caja. De nada servía arrepentirse de sus pecaminosos actos de escritura. A demás… aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta… fue divertido ver a Usagi en esa forma… si, la continua convivencia con el pervertido le estaba afectando de muchas formas. Camino directo al cuarto de Akihiko recostándose de nuevo a su lado… acorrucándose en su pecho, Usagi, aun dormido, estiro su brazo rodeando a Misaki en un débil abrazo. Sonrió para sus adentros mirando la cara de su amante…

La próxima vez se aseguraría de Escribir cosas menos bizarras… y quizás dejar que su amante le aconsejara en su nueva pasión. Por el momento estaba estrictamente prohibido dejar ese tipo de material al alcance de Akihiko… Aunque si eso causaba una escena de sexo inconclusa…. Pensar en lo que haría una ya escrita… sonaba tentador…

FIN

N/A: OK! Tarde SIGLOS! lo se x_X y lo siento... pero cuando me di cuenta de la cantidad de reviews pidiendo (exigiendo-amenazando) con tanta ilusión una buena conti, la verdad hizo que el mundo y la imaginación se me cerraran D: siendo sincera, me quedo con la amarga sensación de no cumplir con todas sus expectativas... pero bueno... no soy una chica pesimista, pero si sensible, asi que si no les gusto no me lo digan solo salgan suspirando decepcionadas U_U y déjenme en mi amargura... XD ok ya, pero es enserio, no me hagan desear no volver a escribir en mi vida! porque ya tengo un fic en camino D: es un oneshot no se preocupen! no las hare sufrir con continuaciones tardías... T-T por el momento es todo lo que les dejo, prontito verán unos drables súper monos hechos por su servidora! (aunque quizás ya no quieran saber de mi ): ...) sisisisisi están bonitos, lo juro! En fin! nos leemos chicas~ ya no me amenazen T-T siento feo...

Besos =3=


End file.
